Cinderella Story
by Alchemic Goddess
Summary: A story that a girl named Raina and Rock lee get to gether because he is a prince that saves her. It was made by my friend Kendall Lidy so NO COPING!


Cinderella

Ino: Have you heard? There's a prince coming to the hidden leaf village"

Tenten: "Ya, I heard he's coming to choose a bride.

Sakura: "How romantic. I hope he chooses me. I'll be the richest and most beautiful in all the land."

Ino: Ha! Why would he choose you, he will of course choose me.

Tenten: "Don't you know who it is?"

Sakura/Ino: "No, who is it?"

Tenten: "Rock Lee, of course."

Sakura/Ino: "EWWW!! He's yours!"

That same day in the forest…

Guy: "OK, Lee. Your father wants you to go back home for a little while."

Lee: "No! I'm not going!"

Guy: punches Lee Lee you do not backtalk! hugs Lee I'll see you in a few days Lee."

Lee: "OK Guy Sensei."

In town…

Door knock

Stepmother: answers door "Yes, what do you want?"

Messenger: "Ahem. I've been sent to deliver a message. The Prince Lee is having a ball and all the village is invited. In order to be selected for bride, you must wear a mask."

Stepmother: "Very well, shuts door girls, do you hear that?"

Stepsisters: "No. What?"

Rainna: "A ball?! Oh, I can't wait to go to it!"

Stepmother: "You're not going anywhere."

Stepsister 1: "Ya, you would never be able to finish your chores in time for the ball, so ha ha."

Rainna: "B-but…why can't I go?"

Stepmother: "Like your sister said your chores."

Rainna: "But…fine…"

Later that day…

Rainna was walking down the street and saw many people crowded around the main gate.

Rainna: what's going on? walks up to Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata "What's going on her?"

Tenten: "He's coming."

Rainna: "The prince?"

Tenten: "Ya, isn't it cool that the village is having a real Ball with a prince and king there?"

Rainna: "Uhh…ya, it's great…"

Sakura: "What's wrong Rainna?"

Rainna: "Nothing. Don't worry about it OK?"

Tenten: "Is it your Stepmother?"

Rainna: "I can't go to the Ball…no matter how much I want to, she won't let me go."

Tenten: "She's so mean to you Rainna."

Rainna: "No. It would probably be best if I didn't go anyway."

Tenten: "But,-"

She was interrupted by a carriage coming into the town. You could see the king himself waving at everyone along with the prince.

Rainna: "I-I have to go now bye."

Tenten: "Wait a second! Rainna!"

Later at Rainna's house: 7:00 p.m.

After Rainna's stepsisters and stepmother left, there was a knock at the door. Rainna answered it and saw Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

Tenten: "Hey, Rainna! Look what we bought for you!"

Hinata pulls out a mask and Ino pulls out a beautiful kimono.

Rainna: "You didn't have to do all this for me."

Tenten: "Sure we did! And besides, I think you should go, just because your stepmother said you shouldn't."

Rainna: "Thanks you guys! The only thing better than a fairy god mother, is four great friends!"

Tenten: "You should get going, you don't want to be any later than you already are."

Rainna: "Right!"

Rainna runs out of the house with her friends to the ball.

Naruto: "Sakura!? Will you dance with me?!"

Sakura: "No Naruto!"

Naruto: "But! Sakura! What other girl would even talk to me?!"

Sakura: "Try asking Hinata!"

Naruto: "Fine…hey, Hinata!? Wanna dance?!"

Hinata: blush "S-sure…Naruto!"

Naruto: "Alright!!" grabs Hinata and drags her to the dance floor

Rainna walks around doing nothing, when Lee walks up.

Lee: "Uh…excuse me? Would you like to dance?"

Rainna: blush "Sure. It would be my honor."

Lee slightly blushes and leads Rainna to the dance floor.

Rainna: "I feel…light-headed…"

Lee: "Me too…"

Out of the corner of Rainna's eye, she saw her stepmother leaving.

Rainna: "I-I'm sorry! I have to go now!"

Rainna breaks away from Lee and starts running.

Lee: "Hold on! I don't even know your name!!"

Rainna ran through and ally (Short-cut) and got home just in time to change.

The next day

Stepmother: "You really need to work on your cleaning skills. Last time, nothing got done!"

Rainna: "Sorry"

Stepmother: "You better be! You will be doing it all over."

Rainna: "Yes ma'am."

Stepmother: "And don't forget to do **ALL** your chores."

Rainna: "Yes ma'am."

Later that night.

Once again, after Rainna's Stepmother left there was a knock at the door. And once again, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were standing at the door.

Tenten: "We got you a new kimono, and mask."

Hinata pulls out the mask, and Sakura pulls out the kimono.

Rainna: "Thanks again! You guys are way too nice to me!"

Tenten: "Well, if we weren't, who would be? You can't depend on your Stepmother for showing you kindness."

Rainna: "Come on. She's not that bad. She's just a little strict is all."

Ino: "She's a witch if you ask me."

Sakura: "Ya, a royal pain in the-"

Rainna: "OK, I get."

Sakura + Ino: "Sorry!"

Tenten: "You're going to be late again. Enough chit-chat."

Rainna gets dressed and they go to the ball again.

At the ball

Naruto: "Hey, hey!! Hinata! Let's dance!! Believe it!!"

Hinata: "OK."

Rainna starts looking for Lee, and then she turns around and sees him. She starts walking toward him, but stops when she sees her stepsisters talking to him. He sees Rainna and walks over to her.

Lee: "Hey, aren't you the girl I danced with yesterday?"

Rainna nodded.

Lee: "What happened? Why did you run off like that?"

Rainna: "I didn't mean to be so rude. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to dance with me any more."

Lee: holds out hand "May I have this dance?"

Rainna blushes again and accepts his offer.

Rainna: "The same feeling…"

Lee: "Light-headed?"

Rainna: "Ya…I like it…"

Lee: "Me too…"

Once again, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her Stepmother and stepsisters leaving.

Rainna: "I'm sorry, but I have to go!"

Lee: "Hold on! Will you be here tomorrow?!"

She didn't answer and kept running.

Tenten: "Poor Lee…"

Sakura: "Don't you mean poor Rainna?"

Tenten: "Both. At least they got the chance to dance. Twice in fact."

Sakura: "Ya."

Rainna took the same short-cut as last time and got home at the same time.

Next day: late morning

Rainna was walking through the forest when she saw her favorite person, Guy Sensei.

Rainna: "Guy Sensei?! starts running

Guy: "Rainna!? How have you been?! hugs"

Rainna: "It's been a lot better."

Guy: "Rainna. I wish I could help more, but there's nothing else I can do."

Rainna: "Don't stress over it, you're doing your best."

Guy started crying (Rainna was the only person who could make him cry real tears)

Guy: "Why are the most beautiful young tortured so?"

Rainna started crying along with them. Rainna didn't notice Lee standing beside her.

Lee: She looks familiar.

Guy: "I don't believe you were properly introduced to my best pupil, Lee, though I'm sure you've heard much about him."

Rainna nods and introduces herself, and then Lee introduced himself.

Guy: "Ah, youth!! Such fragile love within their hearts!!"

Lee and Rainna both blush.

Lee: It has to be her, I remember her blushing just like that.

Just before Lee could say anything, Rainna spoke.

Rainna: "I have to go, I was supposed to be cleaning, but I have to finish 3 days of chores in 1 night, so I won't be able to go to the ball tonight. If it weren't for my friends, I wouldn't have gone any of the other days. Bye Guy Sensei! Bye Lee."

Lee: "Hold on! I need to ask you something!"

Rainna: "Sorry!"

Later that night…

After Rainna's Stepmother and stepsisters left, Rainna went up to her bedroom (The basement) she took out the kimono that her friends got her and put it on…

Lee's POV

Lee walks up to Tenten and says,

Lee: "Hey Tenten…"

Tenten: "Why the long face?"

Lee: sigh "This girl that I met, I couldn't find her here…"

Tenten: "Who, Rainna?"

Lee: "Ya, that's her! You know her?!"

Tenten: "Ya. Best buds."

Lee: "Where is she?"

Tenten: "I don't know?"

Lee: "Where does she live?"

Tenten: "Why are you so jumpy?!"

Lee: "OK, if I don't pick a bride, then my father will pick one for me. And I don't want that."

Tenten tells Lee the directions to Rainna's house and Lee goes out as fast as he can to find it. When he found the house, he knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer. The door was unlocked when he tried to open it. He walked through the house, trying to find Rainna. When he walks down to the basement, he sees Rainna stabbing her arm with a knife.

Lee: "Rainna?"

She looks up, her eyes filled with tears.

Rainna: "L-Lee…?"

Lee: "Why are you…cutting yourself…?"

Rainna: "…I…I couldn't…stand to see…who you would…choose…"

Lee: "…I was going to choose you."

Lee walked over to Rainna and pulled her up.

Rainna: "Lee…I…"

Lee: "I know what you're going to say…I love you, too."

Lee pulled Rainna into a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
